


Happy Anniversary

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Gold Saucer, M/M, Romance, turtle's paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: Happy anniversary Tseng and Elena! Hope you like the surprise Rufus has in store for you!





	Happy Anniversary

Tseng woke up just before their alarm went off. Once his eyes adjusted he began smiling - today is a very special day. It was a year ago today that he'd asked the sleeping blonde angel on his left to become his girlfriend and she'd accepted. He couldn't help but chuckle at her when she started getting teary that night.

They had got together after Elena rescued him from the Temple of the Ancients and patched him up after Jenova-looking-like-Sephiroth had tried to kill him. He had always admired Elena; her dedication and resourcefulness, not to mention she was a very beautiful girl.

It had taken them all a very long time to help her boost her self-esteem after all the years of abuse from her older sister. Tseng will never forget some of the incidents where he had witnessed this sibling bullying firsthand, Reno's cheating ex-girlfriend Shotgun hadn't helped matters either constantly supporting Gun. Shotgun had got into everybody's bad books later on anyway for cheating on Reno with MartialArts, so it was easier for Elena when she joined the Turks because the older squadron were rarely spoken about.

Once he was well enough, Tseng had taken Elena on that dinner date he'd asked her about at the Temple. He still thanks the Planet that he'd decided to dismiss Elena from the Temple mission before Jenova/Sephiroth had shown up. Who knows how he would have reacted if he was forced to watch Sephiroth kill Elena! The thought makes Tseng's chest tighten uncomfortably.

Removing that memory from his mind, he turned his attention back to the petite woman next to him. The remaining members of Shinra know now, but primarily only Rufus did and once he was okay with it he gave them permission to go public. After all, Tseng had babysat Rufus since he was a mite, it was the least he could do. Even though Rufus was their boss, he considered his Turks to be his family. Everything else in the company was expendable and everyone knew he'd had a rocky relationship with his father. It began after his had mother died to the time the older President was murdered.

Propping himself up from his back onto his left side with his arm supporting his face, Tseng draped his right arm over the thin curvy woman. She was sleeping with her back to him. He felt her shudder a little, a sign that she was rising from her sleep. He smiled and leaned down, whispering softly into her ear.

''Happy Anniversary beautiful.''

He didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling. Instead he started kissing the back of her head, letting the coconut scent of her silky blonde bob hairstyle fill his nostrils. He felt a shuffle as she turned to face him, hazel eyes locking with his oriental ones.

''Happy Anniversary my love.'' She replies.

They spent the next few minutes just enjoying each other's embrace and kissing until the alarm screeched at them to get ready. Sighing, they both got up to get ready for work. Tseng decided to have some fun. Once he was fully clothed (although Elena was still only in her underwear and blouse) he snatched her trousers out of her hands and walked briskly around their shared one bedroom apartment, laughing as she stumbled along trying to catch him, bright red in the face. Suddenly he turned around and wraps his arms around her slender figure as she bumps into his chest, unaware that he was going to stop. Leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on her forehead he passes her the trousers and remarks on how beautiful she is. Letting go, he reminds her how much he loves her and says his farewell. That was the only downside to working in the reformed Turks - they had different shifts so they couldn't spend as much time as they wanted together.

Arriving at the small concrete office building in Edge - a far cry from the Shinra skyscraper in central Midgar - Tseng settles down with some paperwork and hangs his blazer over the back of his chair. He is opposite Rude who was tapping away at a computer.

''Where's lover-boy?'' Tseng pokes fun at his bald colleague.  
''Hell do I know. Probabaly still in bed.'' The stoic man replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Everyone knew the redhead Turk and the bald Turk had a thing for each other... it had been obvious for years. They complimented each other so well - Rude the tanned, bald and maybe slightly OCD alpha male, and Reno the clever, flame-haired pale younger - Ying and Yang in everyone's eyes. Even Rufus had tried to help them admit it. But they all resigned to letting Nature take its course because there was only so much they could do. Everyone had known about the brief fling Reno had with Shotgun and the passing crush Rude had on Tifa (Reno was the only Turk left alive who knew about Rude's brief relationship with the AVALANCHE spy Chelsea). Odin only knows where the rumours of Reno and Cissnei came from. For a start, she was too young for Reno and it was common knowledge that she'd had it bad for that SOLDIER grunt Zack Fair, yet his heart had belonged to that half-Cetra flower seller from the Midgar Slums.

After about an hour Elena walked in. She was her usual bubbly cheerful self and greeted the two older Turks, who both smiled back. Reno followed in slightly behind, bleary-eyed but ready for work. Everyone used to think that he turned up to work hungover but it turned out that he struggles to function on the earlier side of noon. Despite his casual attitude, the lanky Turk was one of the best in the business, after all he was the only one who had the guts to drop the Sector Seven plate. Tseng may scold his Second-in-Command a lot, but truth be told he had a lot of respect for him.

Elena walked over to Tseng and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, earning a sleepy yet friendly wolf whistle from the redhead, before she started rummaging through her draw looking for various files - the Turks now helped in administrating the reconstruction of Edge and other social matters. Reno raided the vendling machine, ordering a very sweet coffee to give himself a boost - he had the biggest sweet tooth anyone had ever seen. Rude shook his head playfully as his partner slouched down into the chair next to him and offered him a chocolate bar.

After the remaining Turks had settled down, Rufus strode in with a smile on his face reserved only for friends.

''Good morning everyone, I'm here to set your assignments. By the way, happy anniversary to our own Tseng and Elena.''

At this Elena flushed red, Tseng and Rude smiled while Reno gave them both a double thumbs-up.

''Rude and Reno will go to Junon and help with the removal of the remains of the underwater reactor, then see how the townspeople at Nibelheim are doing removing that one. No need to worry about Fort Condor anymore, the giant bird's firey death destroyed it and the folk removed the rest themselves.''

At this, the pair rose from their seats, nodded and left.

''And I'm sorry to do this to you on your anniversary but you both have seperate missions.'' Rufus did look genuinely regretful, but the other two knew it was their job and private life came afterwards.  
''So Elena you will accompany me to Mideel, seeing as it's your hometown, because we're helping them rebuild.''  
Despite herself Elena's face lit up.  
''Tseng I have a slightly dirtier job for you I'm afraid. One of the scientists that was working under Hojo has gone rogue, and let's face it we don't really want a mini-Hojo creep running around do we. So I was going to ask you if you could... 'dispose' of his knowledge please dear friend.''

At this Tseng smirked. Neither men would admit it, but everyone in this department was relatively sadistic, hence their job. Giving Elena a quick peck on the cheek as he put his jacket on, he left with a nod at the President.

''Shall we go then my dear?'' Rufus smiled at his youngest but no less talented Turk.

''Yes sir!'' She smiled eagerly.

And with that they took their leave.

\------

It didn't take Tseng long to find the rogue scientist. He was in the local library researching Odin-knows-what. Tseng usually tried to stay out of the Science Department's way, it made his skin crawl, but that meant he had gaps in his knowledge of current scientific affairs. Tseng approached the scientist from behind, briefly craining his neck to skim-read the pages of a thick red book laying open on the table.

''I didn't think Hojo was doing an experiment involving Chocobos?'' He asked knowingly with a smirk.

''Oh he didn't. But I'm in charge now and the SOLDIER programme sucks. If we could get them fused with Jenova cells AND give them the combined strength and agility of these magnificent birds who knows how powerful they could be under our command!''

Tseng tutted. So like the scientists to get overly deep in the way they phrase things. So he retorted cooly, trying to provoke a reaction.

''But we're not the ones who you plan on giving your findings to are we? After all, Shinra no longer has a military program.''

The scientist's eyes widened. Tseng had completely forgotten his name but at least he was good with recognizing faces.

''What is that supposed to me-'' And with that, the scientist was cut off.

While trying to plead innocent, he'd given Tseng enough time to jam a cloth of chloroform into the other man's face, causing him to silence and slump in his chair. Because they were in a library, they had been talking quietly so it's not like anyone could hear. He pulled the scientist over his shoulder into a fireman's carry, flashed his Shinra I.D at the confused looking blonde behind the counter while mouthing 'Overworked' and jerking his head to the unconscious man slung over him. With a smile from the lady, Tseng exited and put the comatose male onto the backseat of his car. It was only a black company car, but it was sleek and shiny so that made up for it.

He took the traitor to his own bungalow. Rufus had given him permission to create an 'interrogation' chamber in his basement. That word had a different meaning to the normal authorities and to the Turks, as you can imagine. Elena was fully aware of its existence, yet only Tseng used it, even then it was used absolutely minimally.

After strapping the guy into a metal chair, Tseng settled down waiting for him to wake up. Sitting straight-backed on a wooden chair with his legs crossed, he text Elena asking if she was having fun back at her hometown. Just as the scientist's eyes fluttered open, Tseng had remembered who he was (Godric! That was his name). He'd also received a text from Reno telling him that when he and Elena finish work they need to join everyone down Turtle's Paradise. Just as he was mulling the idea over, Godric woke up.

''Relax.'' Tseng commanded softly as the scientist started to panic, ''All I want to know is who you're passing our information on to so I know who to kill. Don't go thinking you're important just because I caught you first. Once I squeeze what I want out of you then I promise you're free to go.''

''Liar!'' Godric screamed in high-pitched hysterics, ''I know how you guys work! I'm never gonna get outta here, tonight's my last night! Oh Odin, what the hell!?''

''Ah what a shame. Well seeing as you know how this ends, how about telling me quick?''

''Never!'' Godric screamed.

Tseng chuckled as he thought of how well soundproofed the basement was. Of course he wasn't going to indulge Godric in this, the screams and pleads of his informants were very satisfying. After Godric settled into light sobbing, Tseng's phone rang. He grabbed his phone, threw Godric an apologetic grin then stood to turn his back on him and answer it.

''Hello?.. Ah hello sweetheart, you having fun?... Good Goo- huh?... That's brilliant!... Yeah I did too, do you wanna go?... Sure but I've got a loose end to tie up first. When do you finish?... Hmm come home then, I have a gift for you... No I'm not telling you, cheeky little miss but hurry up because I miss you. Okay... yep, yep... I love you too, bye.''

Turning back to Godric he smiled a genuine happy smile.

''Sorry that was the girlfriend. She's just finished her work and she's going to come here. I did warn you I wasn't the worst of our group didn't I?.... Ah no I didn't, my fault, but oh well too late now. She'll be here in roughly half an hour so just keep quiet because I'm a little achey from carrying you.''

With that Tseng sat back down with some unfinished paperwork while Godric sat there whimpering as they waited for Elena's arrival. It always surprised Tseng how easily people resigned to their fate in this room, nobody seemed to have much fight in them anymore since the Meteor disaster.

It only took her 20 minutes. Tseng had only done one report and Godric had lost all energy to even whimper and was just concentrating on staying awake. At the sound of the door opening at the top of the stairs, Godric's head snapped up and Tseng lazily glanced over. In floated his crazy angel. Standing to meet her, he pecked her on the cheek then nodded over at Godric.

''Happy Anniversary little angel, here's your present.''

Elena's big brown eyes got a glint of joy and her mouth twisted into a sidewards smirk. Rather alarming considering her petite size and innocent facial features. Just then Godric clocked on that HE was the gift.

''Angel!? You're having a laugh aren't you! Let me tell you something little lady, although you may have an angelic face and the blonde hair, you're by far worse than anything hell could spit out!'' He was getting hysterical again.

Elena seemed to take a lot of pleasure in this, and Tseng beamed down at the woman's reaction to the scientist. She could handle herself fine, he never felt the need to be a protective boyfriend. They were both Turks after all.... but he would have loved to slap Godric for insulting her.

''Aww you giftwrapped it and everything!'' She mock squealed, squeezing Tseng's hand. Without waiting for a reply she walked over to the bounded man with her hands clasped behind her back.

''Now,'' She said, ''I'm going to ask the darling boyfriend to leave the room, so he won't be here to stop me getting carried away. So I suggest you tell me soon.''

''I've got nothing to say to the likes of you!'' He practically spat in her face.

A ringing noise was heard where she slapped him across the face, still with that smirk glowing on her face. Tseng always found watching Elena turn nasty with captives a very satisfying experience.

''I feel sorry for you. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'' Tseng chuckled as he gave Elena an embrace from behind then left the room.

He proceeded to go upstairs and picked out some nice clothes to wear for when they joined the others down Turtle's Paradise. After picking out a white silk shirt for himself and some black dress pants rather than the navy ones he wore to work, Elena came walking in with some blood flecks on her blue tie and white blouse. Nobody ever came out of that room so Tseng didn't need to ask Godric's fate.

''Wow he got on my nerves. Thanks for letting me blow off steam though, going back home was way too touchy-feely and made me think of Gun. How comes you didn't want to sort him out love?'' She asked him, changing into a light blue strap-sleeve dress that hung just above her knees.

After marvelling at his girlfriend for a moment he replied simple ''I wasn't really in the mood, I was too distracted with today.''

Elena pounced on him then.

''Awww my little workaholic!'' She teased, kissing him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he retorted, ''Little? I'm taller and older than you!''

''Shut up and just kiss me yeah?'' she giggled.

After a few moments they finished getting ready and was surprised to see that Rufus had sent a fancy car to pick them up. After exchanging glances they got in. Elena explained to the driver about the dead scientist in their basement and that she'd taken notes on everything he'd said. They could be found in the top draw of the only desk in the room. The driver smiled at her and said he'd get someone on the removal of him as soon as he has dropped them off. That was a perk of being a Turk - they could make a mess and leave it to some other fool to clean it up. Thank Shiva that HQ was open 24/7.

They didn't go to Turtle's Paradise, Tseng and Elena exchnaged confused glances when the driver took them a different route.... It turns out that Rufus had hired out most of the Gold Saucer for Tseng and Elena's anniversary as a surprise so they have food, fun, drinks and spectacular views... pretty much everything they could wish for.

Rufus was enjoying the Gondala alone whilst Reno and Rude were doing a competition in the Battle Arena after they'd both blown their GP betting on Chocobos.

Tseng and Elena settled into the Event Square to watch a (badly done) but funny romance play. After that they stopped off at the Ghost Hotel for food - Elena jumped every cheap trick the Hotel had, to the amusement of Tseng.

They all met up again in the Wonder Square. At this point the drinks had been flowing and all five of them were plastered. It had been such a brilliant day, but even though they didn't want it to end, nobody really had the energy to carry on. So they caught the Ropeway home. Rufus chatted to Tseng while Elena dozed on his shoulder and Reno and Rude had a pack of cards that they were drunkenly playing Snap with - it was the only game that didn't require too much power from their intoxicated minds. Their antics were the entertainment all the way to North Coral. Once there, the former Turks got into one of the few company cars that arrived to take them all home.

The drive home was uneventful, given that everyone was on a comedown from the booze. In their car Rude was helping a semi-conscious Reno sit upright, Rufus was lounging in the back of his car and Tseng and Elena had forgotten themselves and were snuggling in the back seat of their car. All the cars then went seperate ways to take their passengers to their rightful homes. Luckily the guy who had Reno and Rude didn't have to make two trips because Rude said he'd just let the redhead crash at his place incase he did something stupider than usual. Despite the harsh comment it was said with a smile.

Once back in their apartment, the happy yet exhausted couple started getting ready for bed - Elena in a rather skimpy white satin nightie and Tseng with some black pajama trousers. Once in their nightclothes, they were both feeling a bit peckish as the alcohol had worn off. Tseng offered to teach Elena how to make her favourite Wutaian dish, given his heritage he knew the recipe and she'd happily agreed.

But it didn't really go to plan. Once they'd got the noodles and spices - it all looked so exotic to Elena - and had started kneading everything together, Tseng got playful and blew flour all over Elena. So, in turn, Elena splashed him with cold water from the nearby tap and it just got worse from there; food was flying as their laughter got louder, completely forgetting that it was nearly 5 am and their neighbours were probably annoyed. Neither could fight anymore because they were breathless from laughing at the sight of each other covered in food.

''Ahh I need to have a shower... I'm not gonna go to bed like this.'' Elena giggled, standing from her crouch on the floor to give her boyfriend a quick kiss then headed to the bathroom.

After stripping off the messed up nightie and turning the water on, she got in with the intention of washing her hair, but then she felt warm arms circle around her waist. She smiled and turned around. Tseng used his finger and thumb to cradle Elena's chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze and caught her in a deep, long kiss which left her a little breathless.

It didn't stop there. This was definately an anniversary to remember for the pair of them.


End file.
